Inu and again
by Inubi Gingitsune
Summary: PG-13 for some bad language.Basically I lock the Inu crew in a mansion and see what they do.
1. Default Chapter

Me again god I've writen alot today, I mean I'm working on a site and I updated one of my stories..but hey summer means free time for me so I'll update more often..anyway this is kind of an Inuyasha truth or dare/surviverish thing type fic  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha  
  
now to the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The Inu crew and Kitsura are sitting on the living room floor of a mansion I conjured up in a mountain range surronded by a barrier*  
  
Inuyasha:why am I here?  
  
Me:*appears outta nowhere*alright here's the deal I called you all here for a test I'm doing...ok your all locked in this village at the edge of the area your allowed to wander in is a barrier so you can't leave till the test is over you will be allowed to wander a little of the forest on the mountain but be warned there have been fangirls and fanboys released into that forest they can't come into the village though.If you do something  
  
bad you will be punished since none of you are punished yet I'll tell you what the first punishment is: if you do one really bad thing I turn the naughty one into a chibi for the day.Now everything you need to live is in this mansion good luck*leaves*  
  
  
  
(only 8 including Kirara people. I check twice on all of them)  
  
Inu:*thinks I was blufing and breaks door*...feh...*gets turned into a chibi*...what the...*growls*  
  
Kagome:*looking for remote control*  
  
Miroku:*eating a hotdog he found in the microwave*  
  
Sango:*trying to find Kirara*  
  
Shippo:*asleep*  
  
Sess:*found my mother's hair drier and is woundering what to do with it*  
  
Kirara:*asleep next to shippo*  
  
Kitsura:*helping Kagome look for remote*  
  
Inu:*in the garden up a tree muttering something about evil authers who turn people chibi*  
  
Kagome:*some how under my couch cusions but it's so deep you can't see her*  
  
Miroku:*sick from eating too many hotdogs*  
  
Sango:*looking for Kirara under bed*  
  
Shippo:*wakes up and jumps down from ontop of fridge and goes to find Kagome*  
  
Sess:*thinking that the hair drier is a weapon and picturing killing Inuyasha with it*  
  
Kirara:*eating a cheese stick I left out two miniutes before I started this thing*  
  
Kitsura:*muttering* " What the hell was the remote doing in the fridge?!"(so that's where Cloud hid the remote)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you think of day one?was it good? Bad? Anyway please review. Later! 


	2. chp 2

Me again...wow man I put this story up alittle while ago and I already need to update...I havn't been because FF.net hasn't been taking the documents I load.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Also for humer porposes kikyou joins!...LET THE TORTU-I mean story begin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The 5 demon\humans and 1 chibi are in the living when Kikyou comes flying through the window*  
  
Kikyou:I made it away from the fans...*notices Inu-chibi*...I'LL KILL YOU FOR BETEYING ME INUYASHA *starts shooting arrows at inu but inu moves aaway and she blows up my TV and a painting of my dad*  
  
Me:DOUBLE PUNISHMENT!!!  
  
Kikyou:you can't punish me  
  
Me:wanna try for punishment three?  
  
Kikyou:you don't scare me  
  
Me:*pulls out a gaint flamethrower*  
  
Kikyou:...  
  
Me:*shoots at Kikyou*  
  
Kikyou:*catches fire*AHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Me:as you can see Kikyou is joining us today...well later*dissapears  
  
(7 now)  
  
Inu:*pokes my broken TV and it explodes*uh oh Me:punishment two will come in a few minutes  
  
Kagome:*asleep*  
  
Miroku:*staring at Sango*  
  
Sango:*goes to sleep*  
  
Kitsura:*also falls asleep*  
  
All others(except Kikyou):find a barral with the word Gasoline on it and put it in the bathroom*  
  
Kikyou:*runs in still on fire and blows bathroom up*  
  
(from this point the rest is a story formatted thing)  
  
Me:punishment*all (but the ones who didn't do anything) are suddenly at end of fanforest*as I leave I can hear screams and clothes being torn*...*pulls out laptop and finds on ebay (which I don't own) new items have appeared like: Kikyou's hair ribbon,Sesshoumaru's armor,tuft of Inu's hair,Shippo's top (the toy),The top of inu's firerat(the red shirt thingy) thing(not the toy),Sesshoumaru's shoes and the tetusaiga which vanished and turned to a sign that reads stolen*  
  
Miroku:*ties up Kitsura take's Sango and Kagome's weapons and dumps it out side*  
  
Me:walking up to door and find Kitsura tied up and Sango and Kagome's weapons on the floor"...*breaks down door and sees Miroku walking toward the girls"...PUNISHMENT!!!*Miroku and me turn into chibis"...what the...oh right I broke the door..  
  
Miroku:...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO now my chances with woman are too close to zero  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
thats it for this chapter.Sorry couldn't show all twice if you wanna know what happened to the people in the forest in the average twice check then ask in a review..also please review,later! 


	3. chp 3

Hey! Stormstar here! anyway I don't own Inuyasha, and in the last chapter I meant to say 9 now but I pressed the wrong button, also I have made a new Inuyasha fan-charactor and will be adding him this chapter. Well on to the story  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
me-chibi:well folks, I'm stuck here till I un-chibi, also I will be checking on everyone 3 times now,anyway lets get on with it...  
  
(10 now)  
  
Inu:*gone youkai and is looking for me with a really pissed face*  
  
Kagome:*returns too looking for stuff under my couch*  
  
Mir-chibi:gets angry and sucks up the microwave  
  
PUNISHMENT!!!  
  
Miroku(when you go over punishment one you lose punuisment one)*falls into a room of gay fanboys*  
  
Sango:lost Kirara again and is under my bed looking  
  
Shippo:staring at my fan charactor  
  
Sess:found Inu told him to die and started useing the hairdrier  
  
Kirara:found fuse box  
  
Kitsura:bored and doesn't care  
  
Kikyou:found a locked door and is trying to open it  
  
Tasogare:(my fan char, he looks likes Inuyasha but no firerat hoari,and a yellow fox tail,he's part fox demon, part dog demon)staring at shippo staring at him  
  
Inu:is being blown at gently with hairdrier  
  
Kagome:pulls out fifty bucks outta my couch  
  
Miroku:is tied to wall as gay fan-boys aproach  
  
Sango:legs are sticking out from under my bed but her head is sticking outta the closet  
  
Shippo:points at Tasogare's ears then Tail and says weird  
  
Sess:notices hairdrier isn't killing Inu and clonks Inu over head with it and Inu passed out  
  
Kirara:is pawing at the switch that says power  
  
Kitsura:writing in diary but I have a camara floating behind her  
  
Kikyou:opens door and finds a hungry MASTA CHOMP inside and closes door, locks it, takes a deep breath and runs screaming  
  
Tasogare:points at shippo's tail and his hair ribbon bow thing and says weird with a smug look  
  
(third turn is in different order)  
  
Kirara:turns off power and mews at the sudden darkness  
  
Kitsura:notices camara and punches it right before lights go out  
  
Kikyou:still running down hall screaming  
  
Shippo:hears camara crash to ground and clings to nearest thing  
  
Tasogare:trying to pry shippo off of his tail  
  
everyone else runs to a corner scared  
  
Me:what's going on?  
  
  
  
everyone:GHOST!!!  
  
Me:bob...?bob I though we made a deal,no visiting when I have guests and the power is out  
  
Bob:...sorry!  
  
Me:it's ok!*feels something nippleing at leg* huh? *pulls out candle*finds Masta chomp*hi buddy where have you been?  
  
Mastachomp:*pulls out high defenition photos of Kitsura locking him in a room after he ate one of her kimonos  
  
Me:ooo poor you here *holds Jaken out and feeds him to Masta chomp*  
  
Mastachomp:*eats Jaken and leaves*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well what did you think? good? bad? Did you like Masta chomp?*Jaken fans (if any exist) throw stuff at me and Masta chomp,anti-jaken fans throw stuff at Jaken fans* anyway I own Masta chomp, Kitsura, Tasogare,my other fan-chars, and Bob: the ghost janitor!anyway please review! Later! 


End file.
